


Picking the One

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: They found the one they want to adopt.
Relationships: Jamie Reagan/Noble Sanfino
Series: Old Times [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Picking the One

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow this took longer.... But I made it. With some great help and advice on the process it takes to either become a foster parent/s or to adopt all together is really helpful. So in the meantime I will be editing this and hopefully get some sound facts about the whole process.

Jaime is practically bouncing on his way home from work. They had been contacted by the adoption agency and had been approved now all they needed to do was set up a play date essentially speaking to meet a few prospective kids. Both had agreed to wanting a little girl, there’s already too much testosterone in the Reagan family and not enough estrogen. Pulling into the parking spot designated for their apartment complex the youngest Reagan rushes upstairs giddy in his excitement.  
“Noble! Noble babe are you ready?!”

“I’m in here!”

Jaime stops at the bedroom door to find Noble going through his clothes trying to find something. He snorts back a laugh walking over to his life partner. The dirty blonde takes a hold of his partner’s current shirt and pulls him in close nibbling on the back of his ear.  
“I’m sure whoever we pick will love whatever you wear.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to overdo it…”

“You won’t love but we have to get going if we’re going to get there on time.”

They both head over to the agency barely listening to the caseworker as they walk in. There’s a bunch of kids with different families except for one little brunette with curly pigtails sitting by herself. Noble is vaguely listening but notices his husband head straight for the little girl in the corner playing by herself with a stuffed bear. He watches Jaime squat in front of her with a gentle smile on his face. She looks up at him her smile faltering. The caseworker follows Noble’s line of sight and gives him a smile.  
“I see your partner found someone.”

“Yeah, he’s good at doing that.”

By the time Noble and the case worker arrived Jaime had her out of the corner and playing with a tea set where she is wrapping a feathered scarf loosely around his neck and placing a hat on his head. Noble squats down beside Jaime and pecks his cheek before turning his attention to their play date.  
“Hey there little lady may I join you?”

“Mmmm… I don’t know. Is it okay for the man with curly hair to join us?”

“Of course Arrabella.”

“My name’s Noble what’s yours?”

“Arrabella, but people call me Bella.”

Noble sits in one of the small chairs and props his chin in his hands watching the two interact. Jaime laughs at something Arrabella says then they both turn their attention towards Noble. She gets up and digs into the chest for something. Noble leans over to see what she’s digging for. She comes up with a 1920’s hat with a handful of play jewelry. Noble laughs as she puts the hat on his head crooked then holds out her hand for his so she can slide the jewels on.  
“There now we’re ready for a tea party.”

Before they know it their visit is over. Jaime looks at Noble his mind made up. The case worker now known as Ms. Jackson smiles again and shuffles through their paperwork and Arrabella’s.  
“Now I see that you are both working. Is there a plan in place for child care once she is in the home?”

“Yes, I will be there. I can work from home.”

Jaime looks at his partner shocked. Never once did he think Noble would give up his dream of owning his own restaurant to take care of their child once they picked someone. He takes Noble’s hand into his.  
“I see. We like to have the prospective child be placed in the home for a week to see if everyone is a right fit for everyone. Is that going to be possible?”

“Yes!”

Ms. Jackson looks from one to the other surprised at their unison response. Jaime bows his head in embarrassment but looks back up again then to his husband. It’s more than what either of them could have hoped for.  
Smiling and heading out to Jaime’s vintage car they wave to Arrabella and Ms. Jackson. Noble is silent the whole ride back while he listens to Jaime gush over Arrabella. According to Ms. Jackson it’ll be another week before they can take her into their home for the week to see how well they work out. Vibrating with energy and excitement Jaime rushes up the stairs pulling Noble along by the hand.  
“Babe slow down.”

“I can’t help it. Oh my god Noble did you see her!? She’s adorable and her manners. And her brown curly hair… What do you think she’s gonna like in her room?”

“Whoa whoa slow down love let’s get a shower and climb into bed. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

Jaime stops two steps into their apartment pulling his lover in shutting the door. Pushing him up against the wall he attacks his mouth. Noble obliges his husband but turns the tables on him and hoists him up onto his hips. Jaime wraps his legs around eagerly plundering Noble’s mouth. Breaking away for a moment to make the comment Jaime cocks his head to the side.  
“You know with a kid we won’t be able to do this on a whim.”

Jaime just laughs and kisses the end of Noble’s nose. Unfolding his legs he climbs down to just hug Noble tightly burying his nose into the man’s curly hair, his excitement vibrating through every atom.  
The week flew by until finally the day came when Arrabella came to visit. Jaime practically rushed through his paperwork for the day and waved goodbye to the oncoming sergeant.  
“Whoa Reagan what’s the rush? Let me guess that new husband of yours is got you by the balls.”

“Nothing like that Sarge our house guest is going to be here today and I want to make sure I don’t leave Noble there by himself when she does.”

“Oh is it the little one you couldn’t shut up about? She’s coming today?”

Jaime nods then waves again out the door. Noble is pacing the kitchen watching the clock as it ticks down the seconds, the minutes until Jaime gets home or Arrabella arrives. He hopes that Jaime gets home before she does.  
Just as Jaime pulls up to the curb another car pulls in behind him. Nervous he watches as the caseworker and the little brown haired girl get out of the car. Sighing in relief he smiles widely as the two females approach. Arrabella is holding fast onto a well loved teddy bear but follows the caseworker over to Jaime. He can’t help but smile wide at her and holds out his hand.  
“It’s okay go ahead and take his hand.”

She looks up to the woman but takes ahold of Jaime’s hand following into the apartment. Jaime is talking nonstop all the way up the stairs until he opens the door and runs into Noble. They both stand there for a moment until Arrabella sniggers.  
“I remember you.”

The little girl does a grabby hand kind of motion to Noble asking him to bend down. No sooner does he kneel to her level she has her hands deep in his curly hair.  
“I like this one.”

Noble can’t help but laugh at Arrabella’s statement. He looks at Jaime and smiles whispering something in her ear making her squeal in delight. She stops though and looks to her case worker who waves her on to go check it out. Jaime just smiles hopelessly at her already lost on having Arrabella here. He fills out the paperwork for the week that she’ll be here looking up longingly at the room her and Noble are playing in. Finally he signs the last page before he leads the Caseworker to the door.  
“If you have any problems in making sure she is adequately taken care of please give us a call. The number is there…”

She points to the top right hand of the page. There shouldn’t be, Jaime thinks happily bouncing back to the secondary room. When he enters he sees his husband and Arrabella playing with the tea set on the very small table.  
“Would you like some more tea princess?”

Jaime’s smile got even bigger at the frilly pink scarf around his neck. They both look to Jaime and bust out laughing.  
“Our knight in shining armor has arrived!”

Noble pulls Jaime to the floor and hands him a plastic tea cup. Toasting, Arrabella joins in adding another smile to the room.


End file.
